SWTOR: A tale of Vengeance
by General Yankee Doodle
Summary: A Light Sith and Dark Jedi unite to hunt down those who wronged them.
1. Chapter 1

I am stranded on Tatooine making repairs to my Furry Class Imperial interceptor. Why you may ask? The classic tale of Sith infighting. I am Darth Vec, a Human Sith who really doesn't do much. I do a few odd jobs for the Imperial military in the name of the Empire but that's about it. I am average in hight, have blue eyes black hair, and simple black robes. I have two light sabers to defend myself with.

While I get ready to head back inside the ship a Red Twi'lek stumbles my way thru the Dune Sea before collapsing a few feet away from me. I go over to help her and noticed that she was wearing what looked to be a tattered Jedi robe. Normally I would be a bit more cautious but seeing how she was unarmed and from the looks of it, might be in the same situation as me I took her to my med bay. It was obvious she was dehydrated so I had to clue how long she was going to be out.

I started wondering if we could help each other in some way. I leave to finish the repairs on the ship. I was starting to get really uncomfortable being in this one spot especially now I have a passenger who could lead more people my way. As she slept I went and worked on the Hyperdrive. I try to think about who might be trying to kill me but my mind keeps going back to that Twi'lek. All I know is that she will be a tool for my revenge, I can feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

I awaken in the medbay of some Imperial starship. My name is Elle Verner and I am or was a Jedi Padawan. I sit up and stick my thumb in my mouth out of habit to think trying to remember what happened. Probably what caused my unusually large overbite that prevents me from closing my mouth all the way. My Leku where still moving when a blue eyed Sith walked in.

I turned to look at him. "Ah you're awake my name is Darth Vec but you can drop the Darth as I am not into titles. You collapsed from dehydration among other things. Would you mind telling me you're name?" He says to me.

"It's Elle Verner and I am surprised a Sith would save the life of a Jedi." I reply.

"I find the Sith code to be a little dogmatic in certain places. How can Peace be a lie when it can be so quiet that it can get madding?"

"I guess you have a point there..." I say confused.

"Would you mind telling me where we are?" I ask.

"We are still on Tatooine, I am busy making repairs to my ship as fellow Sith tried to kill me recently and in the process they damaged different parts of my ship for incase they failed."

"I was recently betrayed too. I was on a training mission with some fellow Padawans. But then they attacked me saying that I was too intrenched in the dark side. I mean so what if I did things a little differently or was a little trigger happy at times. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Why don't we team up and get our revenge?" Vec suggests to me. "Would love to but I hardly have any training let alone a light saber."

"I could finish your training. You don't even have to become a Sith if you don't want to. The original Sith were Dark Jedi." "You are one interesting Sith you know that? Fine well do you have any new clothes for me to wear my 'Lord'?" I say to him.

"I always carry extra stuff in my cargo bay in case I pick someone up on a rescue mission or something. So you will even find a spare lightsaber or two."


	3. Chapter 3

As my new Apprentice finds herself something to wear and gets herself a new light saber. I continue working on the ship. When I finish up what I am doing to check on her, I find that she had already made herself comfortable in the crew bunks. Elle had chosen to wear the Inquisitor's Exalted outfit but without the mask. She had also modified the hood so her Leku would come out of two custom tailored holes that have been cushioned around the edges from the looks of it. She had also equipped herself with an Assassins Saber-staff. But it looks like she was doing something to the kyber crystal as Elle had one of the Holocrons I haven't touched in years out.

"So I see you have gotten comfortable." I say to her.

"Yeah." Elle reply's.

"What are you doing?"

"I am trying to cleanse this kyber crystal so I can form a connection with it and my lightsaber. But I don't think I am doing it rig..." she says before a a bright light flashes from the crystal and instead of it becoming white like it's supposed to, it becomes black.

"Was that supposed to happen?" I ask her?"

"No, not at all. But I do feel a strong dark side connection with it now. It was supposed to go from red to white, not red to black. But this will do I guess." She says confused.

"All I can say is your light saber is now going to be unique and you're probably going to be involved in a lot if sorcery."

"You think so my lord?"

"Yeah. Plus you're not the only one with unique light sabers here." I grab one of my light sabers off my belt and turn it on revealing a blue blade that was unusually thin. Then I turned it off and put it back on my belt.

"Blue?"

"Yeah the Force lead me to create these light sabers. Some Jedi in the future will have one that's similar over 3000 years from now and I just felt I should adopt two into my fighting style."

"Interesting." she put her saber staff back together and turned it on to make sure that it worked. The blade had a black core with a white outline.


	4. Chapter 4

My master finally gets the ship working again. He teaches me basic ship repair skills but it's still confusing. Now we are in orbit around Tatooine and My Lord Vec is heading over to the Holo.

"My Lord, are you going to call someone?" I ask.

"There is this Moff I have done work on and off that I trust."

He makes the call and a older Moff in a white uniform, with graying hair and brown eyes comes on. "Darth Vec looking for more work?" He asks.

"Moff Graph nice to see you. Someone is trying to kill me and I am wondering if you could help me out?"

"I do have something you can do that could draw them out."

"What is it?"

"Recently all of the progress we have made on Balmora has been undone. We have even lost out base of operations leaving what forces we have left on the planet stranded. We currently have a blockade around the planet but if we don't push back quickly they reinforce and what few forces we have left down there will be wiped out. At least take back the space port and that should draw out who ever wants you dead. Also who's she?"

"My new Apprentice, some other people tried to kill her."

"Hello." I wave at the Moff.

"Well the sooner you get here the better. We have sunk too much resources into holding this world to lose it now." The Moff says.

"Were on our way." My Lord reply's before ending the conversation. "Elle this mission will be a way for me to judge were you are at in your training. Stay close to me so I can quickly cover any mistakes you make. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes my Lord." For some reason the thought of not just killing but butchering a large group of people makes me wet. I keep it to myself though. I go off to practice with a training droid to warm up and work on my technique.


	5. Chapter 5

Elle and I head down to Balmora via a Star Destroyer escape pod. It's both faster and less likely to get spotted by the anti air artillery. We crash just outside of the space port and jump out just as we are about to get surrounded by resistance fighters.

Elle cuts through them like a brute, no form just shear blunt force. She does seem to pick up on the idea that you can pull them into your blade and redirect their fire a little bit but other than that she is just an animal looking for her next meal. Elle also looks like she's getting some kind of pleasure out of this. I constantly have to watch her back to make sure no one shoots her from behind. She has a lot to learn.

As we get near the entrance to the city some of the Imperial forces that were stranded on the planet attack the outer defenses and trap the defenders between us. This allows us to make short work of them.

"My Lord, thank the Emperor you arrived. I don't know how long we would have been able to hold out without fresh supplies." The Captain says.

"We're here now Captain now let's retake the Space port so reinforcements can land." I tell him.

"Yes my Lord."

Clearing out the space port is a bit harder as Republic troops were stationed inside, unsurprisingly. Elle finds the Republic Commanding officer and is ready to kill him but luckily waits for me.

"My Lord can I please kill him? Doing so will give me so much pleasure." Elle says as she licks her lips.

"No we need him alive for all the information he knows. However you will be able to interrogate him if you want." I tell her.

"What are splendid idea." She turns off her light saber and smacks the General from the looks of it in the head. "We are going to have fun later and I could try out some new stuff."

"Don't kill him or drive him insane." I make a point in telling her.

"What would be the fun in wasting a toy?"

I am slightly unnerved by that.


	6. Chapter 6

While in deep space I am in the ship's cargo bay learning how to use force lighting on a training target when my Lord comes it. It's been a few weeks since Balmora.

"Hello my Lord." I stop shooting lightning from my hand and face him.

"Elle I wanted to talk with you about a few things." My Lord, Darth Vec says to me.

"No problem my Lord. What's on your mind?"

"First thing is I am glad you have improved so much in your skills with the Force but you're light saber skills are still lacking. I know it's only been a few weeks but you still fight like a brute."

"My Lord, I have noticed that I have had a hard time grasping individual lightsaber techniques so rather than trying to master one I plan on studying all of them that way I can quickly identify what style who I am up against is using and figure out how to counter it. Any flaws that I have I plan on compensating for with my force abilities."

"There are creatures out there that have a high resistance to the force. I want you to be extremely capable with your weapon. Yes I understand that there are things that resist light sabers. But it's good to be ready for the unexpected."

"Yes my Lord what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"I have been meaning to talk to you about this for awhile but I couldn't put the words together right until now. I don't like how you carried out that interrogation back on Balmora."

"What do you mean?" I am confused about what he's trying to tell me.

"I understood that you were probably going to torture him a little bit because that seemed like the path you were going and I wanted to get that out of your system. But you took it too far."

"You said not to kill and to not drive him insane. So I didn't kill him or drive him insane."

"Yeah but now the guy is paralyzed and he might die from his wounds."

"Eh..."

He face palms.


	7. Chapter 7

After what felt like a pointless conversation with my Apprentice we get a incoming message from a unknown source.

"I see you survived, my master is not happy about that." The cloaked figure says in the transmission.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"That is none of your concern. But if you want to kill me come to my Star Destroyer and fight me." The transmission ends.

"I think it's a trap my Lord." Elle says.

"Of course it's a trap but it's our only way of finding out anything on them." I tell her.

"You could always send me alone to deal with it."

"I don't like the idea."

"I like the thought of being captured in tortured. Makes me wet. Beside if I do get captured we just loose a random shuttle. We don't have to worry about them raiding the ship."

"Do you have a plan on getting out?"

"Of course, I mean this guy is just an apprentice himself right? So he is at most on par with me. So the amount of forces he has is probably not going to be as strong as he is. Be like cutting through paper. Plus once they are done interrogating me I can easily break out and grab my things undetected."

"I hope you're right. I don't want to have to go in and risk them calling for help or worse have something that can kill you."

"I got it you are worried about my safety and you care about máh. But I want to experiment with sabotage."

"Just be careful."


	8. Chapter 8

When I exited the shuttle in the hangar of the Star Destroyer I was expecting resistance. But there was nothing not even basic hangar security. Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed something hit the ground. Normally I would have jumped out of the way but I wanted to see where this would lead. So after a bright light I blacked out.

Upon waking up I discovered I was on a interrogation table angled at a 45 degree angle. My hood was pushed down and I saw an inquisitor and who I thought to be the unknown apprentice. The inquisitor was a Pureblood and he wore a purple outfit that would look nice if it didn't have giant shoulder pads. The unknown apprentice was Human and wore simple black robes with a hood that shrouded his head.

"Good you're awake, you must be the Apprentice. I am Lord Erogath, and my Master would like to know where your's is." He said.

"Why should I tell you?" I ask.

"Because you're not in that good of a position to say no."

"Really?" I chuckle knowing he is unaware I fine pain pleasurable.

"Fine." He snaps his fingers and his Inquisitor shoots lightning at me. At first I fain pain but then I laugh. "Do you really think that hurt? All it did was make me wet." I tell them.

"How dare you mock us while we interrogate you." He force chokes me. "Is this Fore play? Or is this it?" Lord Erogath becomes infuriated. "Let me know when you broken her. I want this alien at my feet the next time I see her." He storms off. I let the Inquisitor try to cause me pain. After awhile I started to get bored so I used the Force to pull out his esophagus. It didn't take me long to release the restraints and I went to find my lightsaber. I pulled up my hood as I walked out.

As long as I am quiet and take my time I could make quick work of any security I come across. My problem would be if I had to deal with the entire ship finding out I was loose without my lightsaber. Times like these make me wish I didn't have my Leku. I can't wear any good disguises with these two tails hanging off the back of my head. But since I am hairless it's better than nothing right? Plus I remember it supposed to do something for me.

I stumble across a trophy room and after taking out the guards I walk around. I find my light saber next to what looks to be a droid memory core. Something about it makes me decide to take it. I work my way to the bridge where Lord Erogath would most likely be. I make quick work of just about every one there. But Erogath was not there. The captain was alive barely, I must have missed him so I go over.

"I will let you live if you tell Lord Erogath to come and find me here." I tell the captain. He is confused but quickly does so before running. I sit on one of the still intact monitors and wait for my prey. I wait and wait and wait. Boredom is about to set in when he arrives.

"I see you made a mess of my ship." Erogath says. "I have a blood lust and I like to satisfy it if you don't mind." "To think that you're Master could find something like you in a Twi'lek Jedi apprentice, either he is skilled or it's all luck. No matter I will end you." He ignites his crimson lightsaber and charges at me. I jump out of the way and ignite mine.

"Really? You open with that. Underwhelming I have to say." I use Force Storm and it was obvious he was not expecting that as it instantly made him fall to his knees.

"How...hueh hueh... you're so young." He says as he gets up. "If you where to put enough effort into expanding your force abilities then maybe you would be able to integrate them into your attacks or at least have a means to protect your self from lighting attacks." I engage him while he is off balance. I look for a opening to land the final blow and end it quickly. Instead I see a alternative option. I began to force choke him witch brings him to his knees.

"Pathetic. I could never conceive of being able to do this to anyone not even against padawans." I stab him right when he activates a smoke bomb. "Cough, Cough. Tricks, I guess thats how you took on those you saw as too strong. Or did I just exploit a weakness? He died to quickly. Anyway I got to get back."


End file.
